


June

by Themetrist



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Child, Drama, F/M, Family, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themetrist/pseuds/Themetrist
Summary: After witnessing John murder intruders, his two year old daughter is scared of him.





	June

Tonight was like any other night as you tucked your two-year-old daughter, June, into bed and John read her a bedtime story. June preferred him reading over you, because of his animated voices and theatrics for each character. She would giggle and stare starry-eyed at her dad like he was the greatest thing in the world. You secretly loved it too, often lingering at the doorway as you watched them. When you had become pregnant with June, you would cry and worry that one day John wouldn't come home. His job was too stressful for you and the little one growing inside you, so John retired and never looked back. He buried all his weapons in the basement, not even keeping one gun and left that life in the past. June's heavy eyelids closed peacefully and John set Snow White back into the bookshelf.

"I can't believe she fell asleep through Snow White," you said as John quietly turned off the light and closed the door behind him. 

"And I was at Grumpy's part too," he replied with a pout. 

You covered your mouth to stifle a laugh. Watching John read for the seven dwarfs was a trip. The two of you went into your bedroom and laid down. Having a young child was exhausting, so anytime you were able to sleep was a win. You cuddled against John (your favorite pillow), and you both easily went to sleep. It felt like five seconds since you had closed your eyes before the baby monitor woke you up, despite the clock saying it had been 2 hours. John was asleep, so you went to check on June. She was standing in her crib with her arms lazily stretched out, just waiting to be lifted and rocked back to sleep. You picked her up and rested her in your arms as you went downstairs. You opened the cabinet thinking a late-night snack couldn't hurt when a loud crash made you jump. Somebody had broken your window(s). Shadows bounced off the walls as you ducked behind the kitchen counter. June was still half asleep laying against your shoulder. You wanted to stay as quiet as possible, despite the urge to scream for your husband. Every alarm had started going off, so you knew John was well aware people were inside the house by now and would be looking for you and June. You wondered what was going through his head as he awoke without you next to him. Did he check in June's room only to find her gone too? Was he thinking something bad had already happened? A shadow stepped behind the counter as masked man lifted his gun to shoot you. He was slammed against the counter as John wrestled for the weapon. He was able to get the upper hand and smashed the butt of the gun into the intruders face until he fell limply to the floor, choking on his blood. It made you feel queasy. You knew about John's past, but something about being up close and personal was too real. 

"Go upstairs and lock yourself in the closest. Don't come out until I come to get you," said John as you nodded quickly. Another shadow caught your eye.

"Behind!" you yelled as John turned around just in time to grab the knife-wielding intruder's arm. He disarmed him then gutted him like a fish. It was more brutal than necessary, but John wanted to send a message. Don't mess with his family. More shadows of intruders played against the moonlight and onto your walls. You counted maybe five people, but you couldn't be sure. Whomever it was, they were trained, and obviously sent to kill you and John. Then they attacked.

"Go!" said John.

You noticed June's head was no longer resting on your shoulder peacefully, but mesmerized by the bloodbath a few feet from her. You wondered how much of that she saw. You covered her eyes and ran upstairs for dear life, not stopping till you were locked inside your bedroom closet. You could still hear bullets firing and screams and furniture breaking. You held June tightly against your chest as you held your breath. You just wanted John to be okay. You could almost hear your heart thundering through your rib cage as June stared up at you with her big brown eyes, almond-shaped like her father's. You tried to give her a reassuring smile, like this was just a game, but you knew she was smart enough to realize something bad was happening. A loud crash from downstairs (was it the glass table?), and it sent June into a fit of cries. 

"Shh, baby, shh. It's okay, we're gonna be okay," you cooed as you kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away. This helped quiet her down, but her face was twisted into a sad crying face. She was wondering why mommy was hiding and so scared and why daddy was hurting those people. You set her on your lap, facing you. You wanted to get her mind off of any scary thoughts she was having. "Hey, June bug, what's your favorite song?"

June just continued to stare at you. You began to softly hum when a smile spread across June's face.

"Little star!" exclaimed June.

"That's right!" you said. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are..."

June chimed in, her tiny voice making you smile despite the circumstances. "Up above the world so high..."

Suddenly all the noise stopped and your head snapped up. That could only mean two things. Either John would find you or somebody else would. June stopped singing, judging from your deep frown and worried expression. 

"Mama?"

You quieted her and pulled her close again. You turned your back towards the door in case somebody started shooting inside, your body would shield hers. Footsteps entered the room and you squeezed your eyes shut. 

"Y/N? June?" John's voice.

You sighed of relief as a thousand pounds of worry lifted off your shoulders. You busted out the door. "We're here, we're here," He had blood dripping down his face and onto his shirt, and he kept wincing at an injury you couldn't see, but other that, he was alright. He was here. 

John looked just as relieved to see you as he reached to pull you both into a hug when June started sobbing and pointed at John. "Bad man! Bad man!" she pressed her face into your shoulder. 

"June, it's okay," you said, "It's just daddy. See, look." 

The little girl glanced at John, her normal dad seemingly gone and replaced by something of nightmares covered in blood. She immediately hid her face back into you and cried harder. 

"Not dada, monster," she mumbled through her sobs. 

"June bug," you whispered feeling sadness wash over you, "It is daddy. Don't you want to hug him?"

She shook her head and you frowned as you looked at John sympathetically. 

"It's fine, I should probably clean up," he said as he went into the bathroom. You knew he was putting up a tough exterior, but he was as devastated as you were. He tried so hard to make sure you were never afraid of him, to rinse himself of the Baba Yaga, and now his baby was scared of him. You knew it wasn't June's fault. She was too young to fully understand what was happening, and what she saw could frighten anybody. You set June on her feet and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze. Her wailing had settled down.

"How's my little June bug?" you said as you dried her tears once more. "Everything is okay now. Daddy took care of all the bad guys."

June nodded and this time you gave a genuine reassuring smile. The water cut off in the bathroom and John walked out. His face was cleaned up, but he still wore the same shirt with splatters of blood on it. It didn't go unnoticed by you that he was being cautious as well. He didn't want to scare June again. You still held June's shoulders as you slowly turned her around to face her dad. She still seemed hesitant, so you gave her a small push forward. She took a couple of steps before running back towards you. 

"Mommy, bad man. Where's dada?"

You sighed and picked her up. 

"I'm gonna put her to sleep, she's just a little scared right now," you said as John nodded in response. A couple of hours after you had put June to sleep, the baby monitor went off. Typical June, waking up well past bedtime. You groaned as you sat up, you had just been able to fall back to sleep. You weren't the only one having trouble sleeping though.

"I can do it. You rest," said John.

"Are you sure?" you replied, but it was rhetorical of course. You kissed him and laid back down. You were drifting off to sleep again went somebody gently shook you. 

"June won't go to sleep. She wants you." 

"Is she..?" _still scared of you? _

"Yes."

That night you rocked June to an easy sleep. When you went back to bed John was staring at the ceiling with haunted eyes.

"What if she stays this way?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, John," you cuddled against him, gliding your fingers across a fresh bruise on his arm. You hated seeing him hurt. "She'll be back to good ole' June tomorrow, don't worry."

But June wasn't. She still clung to you when John was around and stared at him like he was a stranger, and if he tried to pick her up, she'd start crying. Seeing your husband and daughter together swelled your heart like no other, so this hurts you more than anything. You could only imagine how John felt. It's been two days since the intruders broke in and night time was hell for you. June didn't like how you read stories, so she'd keep stopping you and saying, "No, like dada," but no matter how much you tried to imitate John, it just wasn't the same. And June wanted you to read book after book till you got it right, which of course you never did. She was pouting and thrashing her blanket around long after you had tucked her in. She was restless, which was unusual for her. You supposed everybody in this house was a little restless lately. 

You went into your bedroom and leaned against the doorway. John was pulling the covers back, about to get into bed. 

"Honey, can you try reading to June?"

"She can't sleep again?"

You shook your head. "No, and I can't read how she likes, and I've been up for almost two days straight because she won't sleep," John was a very attentive dad up until two days ago, so it's been all you since. It was very tough and exhausting to you. 

"I'll try," John said as he walked over and held for you a moment. It felt good to relax in his arms if only for a moment. He reluctantly let you go and walked to June's room. Her room was yellow with butterfly stickers all over the walls that they had put up together. He could hear her before he turned on the light. 

"Hey June Bug," he said softly, trying his best not to frighten her. It didn't seem to be working because she backed up against her crib and mumbled something out that John suspected was 'Monster'. He hesitated, wondering if this was a good idea after all. He did feel like a monster sometimes, but there was a certain sting when it came from his two-year-old. He never wanted his family to be afraid of him. He didn't enjoy killing, he preferred his domestic life with you and June. 

He got snow-white from the bookshelf and flipped to the first page. He didn't bother sitting, he was sure June would be crying for her mom soon as her face began to scrunch up.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Snow White," he said as he began reading in that special voice he only used for story-times. June slowly moved to the front of her crib with a new glow in her eyes, one John hadn't seen for days. He continued reading until he finished the book and June was staring at him with awe and a bit of wonder. 

"Dada?" she asked as if her dad magically appeared out of thin air. She tilted her head, a habit she got from you when you were thinking, then held her arms out. "Dada!"

"I'm here June," John said as he longingly picked up his daughter and bounced her in his arms.

You had woken up to an empty bed the next morning, assuming John was making breakfast or in the bathroom, but were pleasantly surprised when you went into June's room to check on her. John was sitting in a chair with June laying on his chest, both of them sound asleep. You smiled as you knew your family was back again. You kissed both of them gently on their foreheads and let them continue their blissful rest, because they needed it. And so did you, so you went back to your room and tucked yourself back in bed as well. 


End file.
